


Her In The Morning

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Summer mornings with Carol & Therese.





	Her In The Morning

"Good morning," Carol purrs, lying on her side with her hands folded together with Therese's right arm draped over. Therese moves further down to kiss Carol's temple and tuck a curl of her hair behind one ear. 

"Mm, you smell good," Therese murmurs, sliding her mouth alongside Carol's cheekbone to her jaw. She traces her fingers across the older woman's bare shoulder before burying her nose inside the nape of her neck.

Carol giggles and nestles her body more comfortably on the mattress. She stares at the porcelain swan clock on the dresser and finds that the time is decent to wake up. She listens to the faint car horns and buses hissing outside the bedroom window. _New York. The city that never sleeps._ Carol chuckles and sighs with satisfaction.

Carol opens all the windows to let the fresh air in the stuffy, hot apartment. Therese sits at the card table by the piano with a grapefruit. She cuts it with a butter knife and hands one half to Carol. Carol slurps and sucks the pulpy juice noisily, making Therese grin.

They stand together inside the bathroom, brushing their teeth. Therese bends over and spits inside the sink. Carol mimics her and waits her turn to rinse while the young woman cups handfuls of water into her mouth and swishes it around.

In the middle of buttoning her blouse, Therese notices Carol watching her beside the foot of the bed. 

"What?"

"Nothing," Carol says, and leans over to sneak a kiss on the lips.


End file.
